The DE 10 2005 003 166 A1 discloses a washing apparatus for a printing machine. It includes an ultrasonic sensor for detecting the cloth level of a cleaning cloth roller. In this manner it is determined when the cleaning cloth roller has on hand only a predetermined short amount of remaining cloth, which would no longer be adequate for a new printing process. This procedure avoids having to interrupt a printing process because there is no longer sufficient cleaning cloth until the end of the printing process.
One of several embodiments of a cleaning device for printing machine cylinders is disclosed in the DE 10160 197 A1.
An automatic cylinder cleaning device for printing machines is also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,361.